


Everything is collapsing, dear

by Roissy



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Missionary Position, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: More bethov porny fanart
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	Everything is collapsing, dear

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some really vanilla stuff. 
> 
> and happy new year my dear bethov shippers

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
